


Yes, Alpha!

by SnowKitty



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty
Summary: Mark is a demanding Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a starter that came to mind. Don't know if I should leave it as is or expand.

Many people love the idea of Mark and Jack being together. The Septiplier trend started up pretty quickly after Mark started doing videos with Jack. Mark thinks it grew faster than when all the fans shipped him with Yamimash. Everyone thinks it would be perfect.

 

What fans don't know is that it would never work? Contrary to popular belief, Jack is an Alpha, like Mark. Two Alpha's just don't work. Mark and Jack both don't mind playing along for the fans. All their friends know they are both Alpha's and keep it secret. They don't really confirm or deny the ship, but they all joke about it.

 

However, Mark isn't totally like other Alpha's. He is the leader of his pack and accepts other Alpha's. Maybe it's because their pack is spread out, or maybe it's because he is so dominating that even other Alpha's easily bow to him. In the end, it has formed a very powerful pack, dominating Youtube. Mark, Jack, Wade, and Tyler were the Alpha's of the group. Bob was surprisingly an Omega...Mandy being his Alpha. Everyone was very happy to see him claimed by such a strong Alpha and Mark welcomed her into the pack with open arms. Molly was a beta...neither Alpha nor omega but still very much loved and claimable by Wade. It worked well because Wade wasn't a very dominating Alpha.

 

Jack and Wiishu were claimed mates and Jack was very protective of his mate. He was more of the loner of the pack, living so far away added to that, but Mark didn't mind. Tyler hadn't claimed a mate and didn't seem too worried about it. He was concentrating on his career and recent move. To everyone's surprise, Mark hadn't claimed Amy yet as his mate. Mark had a history of taking things slow with the omega. Wade figured Mark was just wanting to take things slow, afraid to make a claim after being hurt in past relationships. Mark didn't argue and Tyler knew the truth. Mark was a demanding Alpha who could never be tied down to one Omega.

 

Mark slammed Ethan's face down onto the table, hard, making Ethan cry out. Tyler didn't even look up from his phone from his spot on the couch.

 

“What did I do? I'm sorry. I'm sorry!” Ethan cried out, hands placed on either side of him in submission.

 

“Think about it, Omega. What was that little smart ass remark you made while doing the bottle flip today?” Mark pressed his fingers into the back of Ethan's neck, sending shocks of pain to the poor Omega.

 

“I was just kidding, Mark.” Ethan's eyes went wide, remembering his remark about having to take the random things Mark does and make it funny.

 

“Mark?” Mark pulled Ethan up and slammed him on the table again.

 

“Ooof...I'm sorry, Alpha.” He was only allowed to call Mark by his name in public.

 

To Ethan's surprise, Mark let him go. He wasn't sure if it was safe to move or not, hearing the sound of metal as Tyler tossed Mark something. Suddenly, Ethan was pulled up by a leather belt wrapped around his throat, choking him as he was forced to stand. Out of instinct, the Omega grabbed at the belt as it was being latched. When Mark was done latching it, he let go, giving enough room for Ethan to breath. Ethan's hand's fell from the collar, supporting him on the table as he gasped for air. Another sound of metal and a leash was attached to the ring at the front of the belt.

 

Mark tugged at the leash, snapping his fingers and pointing at the floor in front of him. Ethan took his position in front of the Alpha, getting down on his knees, eyes cast down.

 

“You want to be a good Omega, right? You know I have to punish you for your smart mouth” Mark asked softly, petting Ethan's hair.

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Ethan nodded, having a hard time containing his smile. It was going to be long and fun night for them both.

 


End file.
